callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Outpost
'Outpost'http://youtu.be/ox3cPEKesYc?t=2m14s is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This medium sized map is suggested to be an arctic research outpost in Antarctica based on the logo seen below. However, the in-game description says it is in Siberia. It was most likely under attack by the Americans, or it could have been converted to a military base as Russian vehicles and fighter jets are present there. It snows heavily, much like the map Sub Base from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is also slightly reminiscent of the mission "Cliffhanger" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The opposing factions are Delta Force and the Spetsnaz. Overview Outpost is a large sized map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The map has many long lines of sight that favor assault rifles, light machine guns and sniper rifles. The many buildings, crates and barrels spread around the map that offer for close quarters combat with a sub-machine gun or shotgun. There are few vehicles on the map that mainly include tanker trucks. With an underground station on the other side of the map players can easily hide for cover. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Outpost is a Tier 3 map and has the difficulty of Hard. The player(s) start with the MP412, two Flash Grenades, a Self Revive, and 250 Armor. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Claymore Experts, Choppers, and Riot Shield Juggernauts. The Weapon Armory is located in the large hangar near Domination Flag C, Explosives Armory near Flag A, and Air Support Armory in the building in the corner of the map on the opposite side of the other two armories. It is possible to get inside the AC-130 hull in the hangar and hide there. Gallery Outpost overlook.jpg|A overview of the map. Delta UMP.png|A Delta Force soldier on Outpost. Outpost F-15.jpg|A MiG-29 on Outpost. Outpost Logo.jpg|The logo found across the map on many buildings. Trivia *Though the Spetsnaz appear in correct winter gear, Delta Force have their usual Multicam outfits in the map. This includes their ghillie suit, so Delta Force are at a slight disadvantage in terms of blending in with the environment. *Despite the map being located in Siberia (according to in-game description), on the crane near the open area, there is a plaque stating that the base is the "Infinite States of Ward Arctic Research Center" with a picture of the continent Antarctica. "Infinite States of Ward" is a play on words for "Infinity Ward." *There is a teddy bear in the top room of the large tower. It can only be seen when spectating or in Theater Mode. *This is the only multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 to be in snowy conditions. *This map and Carbon are the only maps to have glass on windows in the Wii version. File:Outpost top down map.png|Minimap. Outpos teddy bear.jpg|The teddy bear on this map IW's Arctic Lair.png|The logo of the Arctic Research Center. Videos 300px|left References Category:Delta Force